This invention relates to a glove, and, more particularly, to an adjustable gripping glove which enhances the ability of a user having an impaired grip to grasp an object.
Many individuals suffer from impaired hand grips which limit their ability to grasp objects and to maintain a grip about such objects for extended periods of time without significant discomfort or pain. Impaired hand grips may be the result of hand injuries caused by common overuse of the hand or accidents, nerve damage, sickness, or arthritis commonly associated with advanced age. Impaired grips are characterized by limited flexibility, strength and endurance.
Such individuals suffering from impaired hand grips are unable to fully participate in strenuous activities such as golf, tennis, racketball, baseball and other sports, or even in relatively non-strenuous activities such as fishing because they are unable to adequately grasp handles of golf clubs, tennis rackets, bats or fishing rods, especially for extended periods of time. This is an unfortunate reality because although such individuals have impaired hand grips, they may otherwise be physically able to perform these activities. Thus it is oftentimes the problem of impaired hand grips alone which prevents individuals from enjoying these activities.
Accordingly, there has been a need for a hand grip enhancing device which improves the ability of individuals having impaired hand grips to grasp objects and to maintain their grip for extended periods of time. Such a device would enable inflicted individuals to continue to enjoy sports such as golf, tennis and fishing, despite their reduced physical capabilities.